Falling Snow
by Genkai Lady
Summary: ToboexTsume fluff- takes place after episode 4.


Falling Snow  
  
Toboe pulled his face into a pout. Tsume's scowl was increasing, meaning that the blood dripping down his leg was getting almost as annoying as Toboe. Almost. The silver wolf grimaced. He didn't know why the runt was following or helping him, but he wasn't able to walk otherwise. Damn Kiba. It was all his fault.  
  
"Uh- hey Tsume! We should stop and rest! Kiba found us some-"  
  
"Shut up and keep walking. Wolves like me don't need to stop so quickly."  
  
"But your leg!"  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
They walked in silence. Finally, after ten minutes, Tsume came to a halt and sat down on a nearby rock. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat, and he glanced down to his tattered leg. Toboe followed his gaze and knitted his eyebrows in consternation. Making up his mind, he bent down and once again began to lick the blood off Tsume's leg. Tsume didn't put up a fight, since the feeling of Toboe's small tongue lapping at him made him feel rather ticklish and he was in a shit load of pain. Tsume slowly, inch by inch, tiny well toned muscle by tiny well toned muscle, began to relax. They were in a fairly temperate area with no tundra or desert. The smell of grass danced around Tsume's nose until he fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Hey Tsume? Are you awake? Hey? Hey Tsume!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wow, you sure were out for a long time! But your wound isn't as bad as it looked earlier. I'm gonna go get some water so you just stay right here, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He watched Toboe bound happily into the grass. Amber eyes flashing, he snatched a bird and brought it back to Tsume's feet.  
  
"Here Tsume! I brought you something to eat!"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be ok! Besides, you're hurt."  
  
"Look kid, you sure?" Tsume didn't wait for a reply as he stuffed the writhing creature in his mouth. Tsume could have sworn the tiniest smile of satisfaction tugged at the corner of Toboe's mouth, but within seconds the cinnamon colored wolf was already in search of water. Tsume stretched his arms and lay back, looking gorgeous as usual. He remained in his sexy state of bishounen glory for an hour (A/N: I am madly attracted to Tsume and his English voice), when Toboe returned.  
  
"Tsume! I found some water nearby! I think we can get you to it." Tsume frowned and tried to stand. Instantly a tiny arm wrapped itself carefully and lovingly around his middle section. For the life of him, Tsume couldn't figure out what made Toboe so warm. Or was he really not like that, but it was all in his head? Tsume didn't bother with thinking any more about it, since he began to feel moisture coming from a source of water. Once they got to the small pond, Tsume savagely shoved his face in the pond and began to drink as fast as possible. Meanwhile, Toboe eyes Tsume's body up and down.  
  
"So many scars..." thought Toboe to himself. "You feeling ok, Tsume?" he asked out loud. The silver wolf didn't bother to reply, because he was so thirsty. Toboe took the slurping sounds as a yes and beamed. They traveled on, with Kiba and Hige a few miles ahead. The nights went anywhere from freezing cold to broiling hot, and it was on a mildly frigid night that Tsume found his leg was beginning to painfully stiffen. Toboe was busy brushing snow away from Tsume with his tail to notice Tsume's distress, which made Tsume feel a little put out. No one had ever paid that much attention to him before, and it was starting to grow on him. Toboe returned to Tsume's side and was about to sit down when he noticed Tsume's leg was hurting him.  
  
"What's the matter, Tsume? Want me to do something for you? I could try to build a fire, but I don't think..." he trailed off as Tsume curled up.  
  
"I'm fine." he said gruffly.  
  
"Let me rub it for you! That will loosen it up a little! C'mon, Tsume!"  
  
"Do what you want kid. I don't care."  
  
"You'll feel better! You'll see!" cried Toboe in defense as he began to work his way up and down Tsume's tired leg muscles. Toboe had never touched someone like that before, likewise Tsume had never let anyone touch him like that before. Both stayed a little quiet as neither knew what to say. Tsume's leg circulated blood much better, and he was slowly falling into a nice sleep.  
  
"Um, hey Tsume? We should try to stay as close to each other so we have our body heat." There was no reply. Toboe hesitantly lay down and curled up with his shoulder touching Tsume's. Tsume's eyes flew open, but Toboe couldn't see his face. Tsume closed his eyes and remained where he was, wondering what the over-affectionate runt was going to do next.  
  
"'Night, Tsume," mumbled Toboe sleepily, as he snuggled, yes, literally snuggled onto Tsume. Tsume was shocked. He was being snuggled. This had never happened to him before. Somebody cared for him. Somebody tried to make him feel better. Somebody accepted him for what he was. Somebody was snuggling him. It was so overwhelming to take in. Toboe shivered a little as he wondered how Tsume could keep warm wearing little scraps of leather, when a strong arm laid itself on his shoulders.  
  
"Night, kid," said Tsume as he turned his head away from Tsume and fell asleep. Toboe was in a state of bliss, and smiled as he snuggled his new "friend."  
  
"Um... aren't they a little close? I mean, I understand the need for body heat but, man..." said Hige as he and Kiba watched from a distance. Kiba smiled.  
  
"I told you Toboe liked him. He sees something in him most people can't."  
  
"Are you saying they're gay?"  
  
"Possibly. Look at him- he's smiling."  
  
"Toboe's always smiling." Kiba smiled as he nestled into the ground for a nap, Hige yawned, Toboe was euphoric, and Tsume realized maybe he had a found a wolf to love him after all. 


End file.
